In LTE, the available resource, such as the starting symbol for physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH) is the same across the whole system bandwidth as the control region takes the whole of the first or several symbols of a subframe, such that it is easy for the base station to inform a user equipment (UE) of the starting of orthogonal frequency division multiplexing (OFDM) symbols for PDSCH.
However, in near radio (NR) wireless system, the situation changes since the control region may only occupy a portion of the frequency bandwidth of the whole system bandwidth. The motivation for this is to save the UE efforts to search for its physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) across the whole system bandwidth which could be very wide compared with that of LTE, especially at higher frequency. In this case, how to inform the UE the available resource for PDSCH becomes an issue.